


Flare

by MyosotisScorpioides



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, nicolex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyosotisScorpioides/pseuds/MyosotisScorpioides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex looped her finger around his, one small connection while the world around them was falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flare

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

_**Flare** _

 

_Drabble_

 

Alex looped her finger around his, one small connection while the world around them was falling apart. She watched the buildings before them burn and squeezed Nicolas' finger harder and harder every time she heard something falling or someone screaming. She didn't know it herself, but with every noise her face became more and more twisted.

On the other hand Nicolas saw everything, as he was watching her closely. He saw as her forehead became wrinkled, as the tears pooled her beautiful blue eyes, as her mouth opened slightly, only to stay agape as she listened to the buildings crumble down and as she wrinkled her small nose. Nicolas desperately wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. After all feelings were Alex's forte, not his.

If it was him who was in pain, it doesn't matter physical or psychical, she probably would have hugged him, pressed him into herself as hard as she could without causing him any pain. Then she would have run her fingers across his back, tangled them in his hair, until she would finally have reached his face, and then she would have drawn shapes on his cheeks, forehead and nose, using her fingertips. Just as she did so many times before. But he couldn’t do that. Nicolas' hands were far from soft and certainly not gentle, they were calloused and rough from all the training he had put his body through, as well as the fights that he had both lost and won. What he would presume as not exerting any strength could leave bruises on her delicate skin and he did not want that, for her body had seen enough abuse.

He could also try calming her down by talking to her, but it wouldn’t work for his voice was the same as his hands and he couldn't dream of it soothing her pain. He could also try using sign language as in recent years she became really good at it, but those tears blurring her vision might not let his comforting words, as comforting as they could be coming from someone like him, get to her.

He wanted to shield Alex from all the hardships she had encountered and from those that are yet to come, but he couldn't, it didn't matter how hard he tried, for this was an everyday life in Ergastulum. He had tried to chase her away, so many times. So many times he has told her about the horrors he had witnessed while living here. God, he even tried to physically push her away, but she always returned.

Nicolas watched her sadly, finally doing the only thing he could think of and using her techniques. Even if it wouldn't work it was something to do and not just stare at her. Firstly he got his finger free of hers, now the gentle tug had turned into a death grip, and lifted the hand to cover her eyes. He raised his other hand and sneaked it around her waist, gently pulling her into himself. He didn't move his hands as he was too afraid to hurt her and soon he felt hot, salty tears wet his palm.

Alex started trembling in his hold, so he took his suit jacket off and wrapped it around her body, though few seconds prior he debated with himself if he should do it, as the piece of clothing had blood stains all over it. He wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks, being careful not to be too harsh, and lifted her up, carrying her away from the crumbling buildings while she cried silently in his arms, as the world behind them deteriorated.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the sucky summary as this drabble came randomly and I really don't know how to write summaries.   
> Anyway, this is my first Nicolex fic so I hope it's not too bad xd   
> Positive and negative reviews are welcome.


End file.
